Aftermath
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Follow Edward and Winry's relationship through 4 different Brotherhood oneshots. From the two years in Resembool and on. The ratings are K thru M, warnings will be posted. Spoilers! Don't read if you haven't seen the end of BROTHERHOOD!
1. Whole

**So this is the second "chapter" of the Aftermath.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood**

* * *

Whole

She hadn't meant it when she jumped on the two of them, but she did it none the less. The slightest graze of her soft, delicate lips had his whole body tingling. The sun's warm, golden rays showered down on him, highlighting the soft blonde hairs in his darker mane. Above him, Winry's own flowing, lemon hair seemed to glow. The deep ocean waters that were her eyes glistened with happy tears, sparkling like diamonds as they trailed down her cheeks.

"Welcome home," She murmured, rising to look both Elrics in the eyes. She let them up, but it wasn't long before she was latching on Alphonse yet again. She gently hugged him this time, afraid he might break any second and return as an armored man. The weakened male hugged her back, and a wide smile claimed his lips. Al couldn't be happier, which made the elder brother's smile grow even bigger.

"Edward," An older voice called from above. He dusted himself off subconsciously before grabbing his suitcase off the ground. Looking up at the all too familiar door, Granny Pinako stood with a pipe hanging out the huge grin that was plastered across her round face.

"Come on in, the pie's almost done cooling." With that she turned and headed back inside, leaving the door wide open in a welcoming gesture. The former alchemist didn't have to see the excitement that lit up in his brother's eyes—the half-squeal, half-gasp was enough. Winry's laugh rang like bells in his ears, their echo cheerfully fading.

Without thinking, the mechanic grabbed onto Alphonse's soft and Edward's calloused hands, nearly dragging them up the stairs. Her face twitched as she took the first step, but from Edward's angle, he brushed it off as nothing. Across the porch and into the two-story house they went, the kitchen's distinct pie smell filling their nostrils greedily. The younger alchemist practically drooled and his face was quite comical, but Ed didn't say anything. He knew he would've reacted the same way if he couldn't smell anything for over ten years.

"Is it almost done?" The thin boy frantically asked as the three rounded the corner. Al's eyes connected with the steaming treat immediately.

"Just about. Why don't you guys go wait in the dining room and I'll bring you out a piece?" Winry suggested with a smile, giggling as Alphonse uncharacteristically slumped in rejection. The pie was just in his reach, but it could've been a million miles away and not made one difference to him. The taller man beside him laughed, guiding him back into the living room where they both took a seat.

It wasn't long at all before the shapely blonde came in with two bowels of homemade apple pie, a spoonful of vanilla ice cream melting on top. Now both mouths watered as the sweet-smelling delicacy was placed in their hands. Edward inhaled his desert, while Alphonse savored each mouthful as if he'd never get to taste such a wonderful delight ever again.

"I don't know why, but somehow I just had the urge to make a pie today. Now I'm glad I did." Winry's voice went in one ear and right out the other with the two boys, but she didn't mind. A chuckle of gratitude escaped her throat when she found Al silently begging for more. He didn't want to be rude, she could tell, but she'd only find it rude if he hadn't wanted another piece. Edward was another story. He was a one-slice kind'a guy, and right now he was laid back relaxed with his eyes closed in the soft cushions of the couch. A bit of the vanilla ice cream was still smeared on his lips, and Winry found herself licking her own.

Started by her action, and praying Alphonse didn't see, she took the bowls and rushed to the kitchen. Her cheeks were starting to heat up and she felt just a tad hazy. With a frown, Winry shook her head and huffed as she cut another slice of pie. Putting on another smile and hoping they would buy it, she walked back in and handed the dish to the starved man. Al thankfully took it and eagerly started shoving the delicious morsel in his mouth, faster than before.

"Ed, can I talk to you?" She piped up, motioning to her bedroom with a slight tilt of the head. Eventually, Edward knew he was going to have to talk to Winry about his leg, and he was sure that was what she wanted from him now. He sighed.

"Uh, sure." His tone was a bit forced, nearly giving him away altogether.

The bedroom was just as he remembered it only a few weeks ago, though it felt like an eternity. The day where he had simply wanted a quiet place to eat his sandwich, but instead he got a sneak-peak at Winry and a "cautionary tale about guns" went down. After that she fixed up his automail once again, and he had told her to get lost for her own protection. That, of course, wasn't how it was going to happen in her eyes. Then he left her with harsh words echoing through the small room.

A twinge of guilt washed over him while he sat on the edge of her mattress. She stood on the other side of the room, strangely quiet with her arms crossed. She was biting her lip, staring at his leg before averting her gaze to something else before returning back. She had noticed him limping up the stairs—it had been pretty obvious even with her in front of him.

"So..." She couldn't find the words to pull together a sentence. A conflict seemed to be brewing within her and hurt flashed in her dark blue orbs.

"Winry, I—"

"After all that?" Her words were a whisper, but they cut deep. She wanted Edward whole again, just like his brother. She wanted him to run up the large green hill with the giant tree on his own two legs; to walk in the fields and feel every blade of grass with his own toes; to kick up dirt without a care in the world. Now he was limping, because of a leg that wasn't even his.

They were silent for awhile, and neither could look at each other directly. The awkward tension growing between them became too much, but still nothing good could be said to fill that tension.

"I thought you—Why didn't you get your body back? I thought that was the whole reason you left!" Winry's eyes began to water, and the frustration that had been pent up within her since the train ride back to Rush Valley began to leak out dangerously. Edward stood in one fluid motion, but he swallowed his words.

"Why? Why didn't you...?" The words were nothing but mere whimpers now, and another tear fell. It wasn't one of joy.

Edward clenched his fists. The minute she cries of happiness, she turns around and balls over something that couldn't have been helped. He couldn't tell her; he couldn't explain to her why he didn't get his leg back. She wouldn't have understood. It was true he wasn't completely human...

He looked down into her sorrowful stare; both of them only centimeters away from each other. It was true he had kept her away from Central. He had kept her away from Father and the remaining five homunculi. He had kept her from becoming a hostage once again. He had saved the woman he loved.

Without thinking, Edward leaned down and cupped Winry's face in his hands. His lips pressed gently against her own while he closed his eyes. Calloused thumbs wiped away the tear marks and soothed her quivering lips. It had all come as a shock to the shorter blonde. The way he strode over in the middle of her fit, cupped her face and kissed her. She was no doubt shocked, but her lips acted on their own accord. She gave in to him. She had always been the rock when he needed someone, and he had always picked her up and dusted her off when she couldn't find the will to do it herself.

It was true he wasn't completely human...but he was whole—and so was she.

* * *

**Oi so what you think? I GOTTA KNOW! Review and tell me! I think I did...hmmm okay? Not mi best work, but in the beginning I felt really inspired. Aftermath kinda has to be an inspired fic..if not...I'll try too hard DX**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON LIFE AFTER THE SERIES END...MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME! That is...if you want me to update X3**


	2. Water Bill

**Welcome to the 3rd oneshot! :D Please enjoy!**

**YES, I DID LOOSE THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! STILL WORKING ON THAT!  
**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood**

**WARNING!  
**

* * *

Water Bill

Winry yawned and stretched her toned muscles, exhausted beyond belief. She smelled of dirt, oil, and sweat, and her hair was more or less a disaster. Looking herself over in the mirror, the skilled mechanic frowned. She hadn't expected to get so messy with that last project. She hadn't gotten this filthy since she was working in Rush Valley, and that was over four years ago. Now she was doing odd jobs around Resembool while Edward was away, but occasionally an old costumer with a beaten up appendage would come around.

Granny had gotten too old to do the big projects now, and she was off in Xing for vacation—Winry had to beg her grandmother to relax, maybe even visit her favorite grandson-in-law. A smirk formed within the woman's dirty features at the thought of Edward finding out he wasn't the favorite. He'd never hear it from her, though.

With a tired sigh, she turned the handle of the shower and water sprung out of the faucet. She stuck a finger in to test the temperature and adjusted the handles as such. In only a few moments it was plenty warm.

...

Edward groaned as he entered the familiar farmhouse. He was relieved to finally be home after six long months in Creta, and he couldn't wait for some homemade apple pie. However, something was off in this scene. There was no pie smell, even after Edward had mailed Winry telling her the exact day he was to arrive. The only thing that filled his nostrils was the stench of grease. Also, the woman he came to love wasn't greeting him with hugs and kisses—or a wrench to the face.

"Winry?" Nothing came back to him in reply, not even Den's cheerful barks, for she was away with Granny Pinako in Xing; he had read it himself in the last letter Winry had sent him.

Curious, the former alchemist scanned the bottom floor of the small building before swiftly heading up the stairs. He poked his head into his room, and the sound of tired groans and water running hit his eardrums. The image of Winry soaking wet and lathering herself in soap almost made Edward half-hard on the spot. He hadn't seen his wife in six whole months, let alone kissed her. His hormones were driving him mad, and if he didn't get any release he just might loose it.

Finally, an idea popped into his head. He thought over it multiple times, and it sounded like a marvelous plan. He quietly closed the door so as not to alert his soon-to-be "victim" that he was present. Pulling off his shirt first, Edward quickly examined himself in Winry's mirror. He smirked, knowing he looked damn good. When all his other clothes were piled onto the floor, Edward undid his braid and shook his hair loose.

When he entered their bathroom, he was immediately met with steam. He closed the door ever so slowly, hoping a draft hadn't wafted in. The fog on the wall-length glass prevented Winry from noticing him, but only for so long. Finding the right moment, Edward ripped the shower door open and his eyes traveled over the naked form under the rushing water.

He was met with a loud shriek, a flash of gray, and a painful strike to his head. He tripped backward and tumbled down to the floor in agony, and the sound of the water in the shower stopped. All that was heard now was his pained groans.

"Edward?" Winry gasped and knelt beside him, forgetting a towel.

"_Ow_, dammit, Winry! Who showers with a wrench!" The bruised man grit his teeth, gripping his forehead and glaring at her.

"Who sneaks up on someone when they're in the shower!" His wife countered angrily, but her frustration subsided as she pushed away his hands and examined his newly inflicted wound.

"You should be fine. What were you even doing, sneaking in on me like that?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Edward mumbled in his palm, sitting cross-legged with his elbow on his thigh. He tried to hide his bruise with his bangs while he leaned away from her, but his self-dignity had washed away down the drain. How he hated the irony.

Winry giggled, shaking off fresh droplets of water from the hair that clung to her forehead. She cupped Edward's chin with one hand and brought him to her lips. They were much softer than his sailor mouth, and his taste drove her insane.

Forgetting his shame, Edward pulled her closer. A soft moan escaped her lips, and he captured it within his mouth. She was beginning to turn him on, so he couldn't help the throaty groan that left deep within his chest. His hands found refuge in her dripping yellow locks, and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Her damp chest rubbed against him, her nipples erect. His now fully hard cock twitched, and his mind was soon clouded in a lust-filled haze. His rough hands moved away from her upper body and began tracing the length of her sides before running further and cupping her round bottom. Her own hands traveled down his chest, exploring the already known but wanting to relive the excitement. Her fingers raked over every defined muscle with a desperate want that was only just growing. Their kiss intensified, opening up for each other to venture in without any rejection.

Winry had pulled back first, gasping for air, but in mere seconds she had launched back in for more. Tongues slid together and trails of saliva danced in the small spaces between them. Moans and whimpers filled the sticky air and breathed down the necks of their tantalizing bodies. Perspiration drizzled down prickled skin, only to be stopped in its tracks and lapped up by a hot, moist muscle.

Edward couldn't contain his sanity any longer. Winry was driving him to the brink, and he had to release it all before he ended up ripping her to shreds. He hoisted her up, and slammed her against the cold wall of the shower. She shivered, but her moan was of want and of nothing more. He held her up easily with one hand and fiercely turned the handle to hot with the other; his intense stare never looking away. Water poured from its faucet, igniting a fire in both amber and aqua orbs.

The sandy-haired woman nearly lunged for Edward, capturing his mouth with her's. The clear, falling liquid soaked them to the bone and heated them from within. A hot, dense feeling was building in Winry's core, as was Edward's, pushing them further on. The unspoken signal to carry out their sinful wishes was called.

"A-ah!" Winry's head flew back and her eyes widened. She was still new to this game, and the sensation was mind-blowing. She still didn't know entirely what to do, but she had to do what she felt was right; she couldn't over think it.

"Mmm..." Edward groaned with his head buried in her neck. She was still so tight, and she swallowed his cock completely. He felt her stretch around to accommodate his large size, and the feeling was amazing. Still new to this himself, he contemplated on his next move. His breath warmed the skin right under Winry's chin, leaving goosebumps as the aftermath.

He gently pulled out, claiming her lips once more and forcing her mind away from the dull ache. Then he pushed himself back inside her. His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled out slowly, before slamming all the way back in. He had hit something, for Winry had yelled his name in an exasperated gasp. He pulled out again, faster this time, and hit home. Loving the little whimpers he received, Edward continued his actions, grudgingly getting faster. He knew the little things that made Winry cringe in desire, and now he had to put them into play.

Hot whispers and shallow breaths echoed through the steam, fogging up the wall-length glass. Drenched in water and passionate kisses, a low moan broke through the misty cloud. Wet bodies slid together in perfect unison, eliciting noises from each other.

Winry's mouth locked onto Edward's as her fingers wound themselves in his dark golden locks. He bit down on her bottom lip just hard enough for a gasp to escape her before he plunged his tongue in to meet her's. His right hand left its place at her hip and slid up to cup one of her large breasts, tweaking the nipple.

"Ohhhh..." The young Rockbell tilted her head away, her eyes fixating on the shampoo bottle just below the shower head. They sealed closed as a soft whimper formed on her lips, her body arching away from the all. Edward's pace was fast, yet not frantic, and his mouth kissed and nipped at her throat now. His skillful tongue would then dart out and lick the side of her neck and grip her hips just a little harder, pressing his body closer and sandwiching her against the bathroom wall.

Then he caught her off guard with another hit against her spot. A little wail tore through her throat and jolted her head backwards with every thrust. Her mouth was wide open, but only silent screams filled the foggy air.

His hands traveled down under her thighs and picked her up, hooking her legs higher around his sturdy torso. Her breasts jiggled and her hands frenetically searched for a place to busy themselves. They gripped at the base of Edward's long, sopping hair.

"Hard—ah!" He had already complied to her pleas before they had left her kiss-swollen lips.

His hips slammed into her's, and his nails dug into her thighs. His mouth claimed a pert nipple, biting and tugging at the swollen bead. Winry gasped, her eyes shutting tighter. The sounds of skin on skin, slapping against one another, filled her ears; his harsh breathing, his groans, her moans, her pants. The pleasure was all so much, and it was only building. Her nails left his hair to claw into his skin. Scarlet liquid bled down his back and was washed away by the falling water.

"E-Edward!" Edward's pace had gotten faster and he gripped onto her as if for dear life. The pleasure building inside him was almost too much, and he was nearly arriving at his limits.

"Dammit!" His grunt was muffled into Winry's neck and his poundings increased. Her eyes crossed briefly and her toes curled. Her body arched even further from the pale green tiles, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Then it all tore loose.

"Edward!" His name was all but a screech when he too came just as she had, his seed filling her to the brim. His lips slammed into her's and dominated her mouth as continued to ride out the waves of passion until he nearly collapsed from exhaustion; his knees were buckling from lack of energy. Their kiss ended, and Edward leaned his forehead against her own.

"You're beautiful," His words weren't awkward like they usually would've been any other time he'd said them. His breath mingled with her's and flooded over the bridge of her nose. Too tired to support her any longer, he slid to the ground and weakly reached up to turn off the faucet.

Both were gasped labored breaths, but a smile spread across their faces. A chaste kiss was shared before Edward stiffly pulled out; Winry pouted at the immediate void, but she was too worn out to say much. However, she always had enough energy to tease.

"In the shower, really? That was your big surprise?" Her fatigued laugh was short and her deep blue eyes glistened.

"Shut up," Edward growled and kissed the blonde once more. Her giggle still remained.

"Wonder how much our water bill will be this month?"

* * *

**Okay...no flaming, screaming (in anger), flaming, wanting to kill me, flaming, chasing after me (with a weapon {hands are considered weapons}), flaming...and that's about it. Oh, and saying I suck. Words hurt T_T  
**


	3. No More Secrets

**ONE OF THE CHAPTERS WAS LOST! LAST CHAPTER WAS A NEW ONE, AND MY VERY FIRST LEMON! PLEASE BE KIND!**

**Sorry, for the wait, but all artists of all kinds know inspiration doesn't come just because _you_ want it to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB**

**Fic Rating: T**

* * *

No More Secrets

Winry Rockbell waved goodbye to yet another customer from the green painted porch of her grandmother's house. It was late afternoon in Resembool, but already Winry had seen ten people and scheduled five appointments by lunch time. Ever since the Elric brothers saved Amestris on the Promised Day, people have been showing up on the Rockbell's doorstep with all sorts of problems. She was now threatening to put Rush Valley out of the automail business—the town were she first made a name for herself.

Most of her regulars had come and gone. She'd done everything from fixing wires to upgrading to the newest models. Most of the time Winry worked inside along with her grandmother, but the bigger projects she took to the small workshop beside the house Alphonse conveniently created from old heaps of scrap metal.

Winry just finished the first step of giving new arms to a child, around twelve maybe. Coincidentally, Edward had arrived yesterday from his western tour. He had spent most of the day to himself, only casually checking out what his fiancée was working on. However, when Micheal and his parents, Alec and Clarissa, stopped by to see if anything could be done about a birth defect, Edward sat by the frightened boy during the entire process.

Today, Winry could only get the measurements, talk with Micheal's parents about the details and order in some new limbs. It took an hour and a half, and all the while Edward told of his adventures—leaving out what he'd done to lose his arm and leg—to Micheal. The boy knew instantly who the elder Elric was and listened intently to the tales all Amestris knew of.

As Winry worked at the desk in the back of the garage, she couldn't help the incredible grin threatening to split her face in half. She knew Edward was good with kids, but this was something else entirely. She glanced back when Ed mentioned her name, and he did often enough, but he was too absorbed in his own story to see if anyone else was listening.

Alec was out chopping wood to help pay for the automail limbs he couldn't quite afford with money. Clarissa was propped up on the stool beside Winry, though she seldom disturbed the young Rockbell. When she did, she talked about her son and how Edward made it so much easier on the family.

"That's what Edward's good at." Winry had said without taking her sea blue eyes off the arm piece and the sketching below. "He worries about everyone else before himself."

"You're very lucky." Clarissa whispered from the side. Those three little words burrowed inside Winry's brain and stayed there. It caught Winry off guard. Looking back at Edward, she was slightly amazed at how well he told his life with Alphonse and herself.

She stood up suddenly and walked off into the kitchen through the garage door. Clarissa stared after her, but merely shrugged and returned back to the animated Elric, deep in the thoughts of his glory days. Pinako was reading the local newspaper in the living room, only to briefly look up when she heard someone trudging around in the other room.

"Granny, I'm going to use the phone." Winry called from the kitchen.

"Be my guest," her grandmother acknowledged with dry interest. She heard faint murmuring, a polite goodbye, and a hanging up of the telephone. She only glanced back up again when the blonde mechanic entered the room.

"Why aren't you out running errands or fixing up automail." Winry's tone was light, for it wasn't meant to seem rude. Just curious.

"Who wants an old geezer like me when they could have a pretty young thing such as yourself?" Pinako's voice hovered around slight accusation. Winry wondered if all the business she was getting had offended her grandmother, since Pinako had hardly touched a piece of metal unless she was helping out Winry. However, instead of a frown, it was just the opposite. She smiled.

"I'm proud of you." Pinako grinned from the armchair, the tall lamp's light capturing the gray strands in her pulled back bun. She laid the newspaper aside and slipped off the chair's cushions. Out of her apron pocket she pulled a long wooden pipe. "I'll be back before supper. I just remembered we're out of beef stew." With that mischievous grin only broadening, Pinako headed out with one hand in her pocket and the other propping up the pipe.

When Winry reached the garage with a tray of cold lemonade, she could hardly see her grandmother's tiny silhouette in the lowering sun. She wasn't worried about Pinako. If anything, she was afraid of anyone who crossed paths with the old fox. After all, Winry did learn how to handle a wrench after her granny.

Micheal no longer appeared scared in anyway. Clarissa had joined the conversation and was laughing alongside her son. Alec was leaning against the wall and wiping his sweaty forehead with an equally sweaty arm. Winry felt compelled to offer him a drink first. He took it, graciously, and so did his wife and son. Edward also took a sip from his own glass.

"Will you be hear when I get my arms put on?" It was an abrupt question, but one Micheal eagerly wanted to know. Edward frowned. He had business to attend to in southern Drachma.

"Well..." He faltered. The boy's face fell only just, but it was enough to make the ex-alchemist stiffen all over. He saw himself, if only a glimmer, in Micheal at that moment. Winry could see the look in his golden eyes, and waited for a reply from him. With a heavy sigh, Edward nodded.

"Sure," he finally said with a tired smile. He knew it would a month before the boy got his arms working properly, but that look had rendered him helpless. In some ways, it would have been like Hohenheim leaving him and Al all over again. So he said yes, just so it would make Micheal's journey a little less painful.

...

That evening, while the soon-to-be married couple waited for Pinako to return, Edward was the one who struck up a conversation.

"How often do you see those men?" He'd been looking out the window for quite awhile, following the dissipating black fumes of Micheal's family car as they disappeared around a bend. Now, he glanced back at the sandy blonde in the armchair.

"What men?" Winry looked up from her book. She hadn't really been reading it, but she managed to keep up. Clarissa's words were still ringing in her ears.

"Patrick and Dill or something like that..." Edward muttered, trying to act casual as he glared at a bug crawling on the window pane.

"You mean Derick and Phil?" Winry snorted at her fiancé's irritated posture. His muscles tensed through his loose cotton button-up.

Edward had stood in the back of the dinning room where the blonde had worked on _Derick and Phil's_ perfectly fine automail arms. He saw the way they looked at her, but had managed to stop any extra skin contact with a simple glare. Most people still thought he could use alchemy.

"Not usually," Winry said, referring to Ed's earlier question. She watched him with a quirked eyebrow before settling her sky blue eyes back on the faded pages of her novel. She had retired for the night, now sporting pink cotton pajamas bottoms and matching long sleeved top. She had taken a shower, and now fresh, damp yellow strands of hair piled around her shoulders where she pushed them back. Edward still hadn't taken off his dirty shoes.

Unable to bear the silence between them, she said, "I was able to upgrade to a new model for a few of my clients, complimentary of Dominic."

"You gunna send it to that grizzly bear up in Briggs?" Asked Edward distantly, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

"I was going to give you an upgrade." Tried Winry a sardonic grin, but the man only shrugged.

"I don't need an upgrade." He sated simply. He was becoming hopeless. She wasn't even taking his money anymore, but that hardly fazed him it seemed. He sighed, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulder.

"It's not a matter of _needing_ one. Besides, don't tell me you've stopped growing already." She grinned at that, knowing it would set him off. His eyes widened and his glare hardened as well at the rest of his body. It was only a matter of time until Winry pushed the right button.

"How many times have I told you to drink your milk? Now you really will be short forever!" The vain running up Edward's forehead almost burst.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK THE DAMN THING IF I DON'T WANT TO!" He bellowed, standing up from the other chair in one fluid movement. He towered over Winry, but she took joy in the fact that he didn't realize this.

"Why else wouldn't you need a knew automail leg?" Winry demanded.

As if running out of options, Edward screamed, "Crazy gear head!"

In which Winry came back with, "Alchemy freak! At least I don't refer to everything through alchemy! You don't even _use_ alchemy anymore!"

"IF I HADN'T GIVEN UP ALCHEMY, AL WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT HIS BODY BACK!"

Winry gasped, taken aback. She hadn't realized that was why Edward hadn't used alchemy since he'd gotten back from Central two years ago. He had dismissed it as nothing, but he never told her the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was softer now, but only because she was desperately trying to push back the tears.

Edward looked to the side so he wouldn't meet Winry's gaze. "Would it have mattered?" He demanded, his tone still harsh but the words fell off his chapped lips in a whisper.

"Yes," She finally said. Ed gave her a long sideways look through parted golden bangs. She would've already pounded him in the skull if her wrench hadn't been upstairs in her room. He sighed again, tiredly. He straightened but kept his eyes locked with her's.

"You can't be keeping secrets from me anymore," She continued, "you selfish jerk." Her lips trembled with anger and something else. She hadn't meant for the argument to go this far; she hadn't meant to outrage Edward to this point. Still, he said nothing. He looked almost sorrowful, but his eyes burned with the same intensity Winry had come to love.

Then he laughed.

It wasn't the gutbusting choker that had driven him to his knees when he purposed to her three months ago, but nonetheless, it had startled her. Then, when his gaze returned to meet her's, his golden eyes were filled with amazement and love. Just as they had been at the train station.

A fleshen hand—years before would have been metal—reached out to her. Winry took it, enjoying the warmth it brought. She was pulled to Edward's hard chest where he protectively wrapped both arms around her waist. Looking up into the warm gaze, she could feel the tickling sensation of his long bangs prickling against her cheeks. One hand was brought up from her waist, gently cupping her chin with his fingers. Hesitantly, he kissed her.

And it felt like cool raindrops on water. His lips, clumsy and innocent—when not spouting threats—molded against perfectly. Winry gasped, her mouth opening in the kiss unintentionally. His eyelids hovered half-closed before shutting completely. A soft groan came from the back of his throat, muffled by the blonde's lips on his own. Her eyes slipped closed and her fingers pulled gently at Edward's ponytail, unleashing golden waves from captivity.

When the time came for air, both reluctantly separated. Warm breath cascaded over their noses as they gasped for a breath. Edward rested his forehead against Winry's while his breathing slowed.

"No more secrets," He promised, still breathless, against her lips. She could only nod dazedly.

"Well, isn't this a sight," came a gruffly voice from behind the two. Edward turned and Winry looked over his shoulder to see Pinako with the door still open and brown grocery bags held from their paper handles.

"Granny!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**About time I updated, huh? Well, there ya go! Over 2,000 words. Very seldom do I EVER go over 3,000. There will come a day though! PLEASE REVIEW! And also review the last chapter, which was my first lemon!**


	4. Diner Gossip

**So I know this isn't a fic where you look everyday for updates, but I am sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FMA/FMAB...**

* * *

Diner Gossip

Her breath fogged up the glass window as she sighed wonderingly. It had been snowing since she woke up this morning, and the sight took her breath away. Winry loved the heat of summer, the sweat tickling her skin, the smell of oil hanging in the air, but she also loved Winter. Flopping down in the soft snow and making snow angels was a favorite pastime of hers, as was hiding hard things in her snowballs and smacking her favorite Elric with them. She missed seasons like this, when usually it was gloomy and cold outside.

A shiver ran up her spine when the diner door opened, and a gust of cold air blew in with the two new customers. One a pretty redhead with an unnatural tan and the other a homely blond with pale, milky skin. They appeared to be best friends with their idle chatter and their sweater-clad arms linked together.

"Did you hear?" The redhead giggled, batting her long black lashes. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she took the booth two seats behind Winry. Her blond friend hummed her reply as she took her seat. Winry leaned back with a smirk, knowing what topic just had to be on their mind. It was the talk all over town; her husband was coming home after making alliances with the country west of Creta. he had even managed to make peace with Creta, which was a start.

"Edward Elric is returning to Resembool!" The red-haired beauty squeaked, the sounds of her smooth palms clapping together in excitement. She reminded Winry of a rich farmer's daughter who lived in one of the big mansions on the eastern hillsides.

"Oh! I can't wait to see him! He's _so_ dreamy!" The blonde girl sighed.

Winry scoffed, tugging her knitted cap over her head. Her ratty blond hair had been messily put up in a bun when she had dashed off this morning to deliver one of her customer's new advancements. She was now glad the girls hadn't recognized her; she wanted to know all of what they thought of her husband and just how "dreamy" he was.

They were interupted momentairly by the lone waitress before they started back up with their shrill giggles.

"I can't believe he got married," the blond pouted. Her fiery friend agreed with an unladylike snort.

"I honestly don't see what's so special about her!" She hissed. Winry kept the smirk to herself and turned slowly to the side to spy the girls out of the corner of her eye. They were younger than she was, and the redhead was prepped up in a glamorous black snug sweater. Her nails were fake and blood red, matching her full, pouty lips.

_Yep, she's one of _those_ girls._

"I know, right!" Agreed her blond friend, bringing Winry back to the conversation. She was the average farm girl in a thick, dark blue thermal that hooked around her thumbs. Her hair was lifeless and limp and wet from the snow.

"I mean they grew up together, sure, and she helped him with his leg and all, but really that's all she _could_ do. She's an automail repair freak who grew up with the guy. Seriously, all I see out of that relationship is brother-sister love."

"_Omigod_, I was thinking the _same_ thing! They say she's pregnant, so, wouldn't that be like...incest?" Both busted out laughing and grew to be the center of attention for the whole diner. Winry gripped her coffee cup tighter and turned back around. She never really cared about what people thought of her, just so long as they knew the truth. These girls only go the basic info, and it boiled her blood to know there were possibly more idiots out there who thought the same thing.

"Are you two talking about Winry Rockbell?" A quiet voice interrupted. Winry turned back around to spy a girl on one of the bar stools.

"I guess that's her name. The chick married to that hunk Edward Elric?" The redhead hissed with a venomous smile.

"Yeah," the girl raised a brow and turned fully to face the two snakes. She was around their age with dark brown hair that curled to her elbows. Her eyes were wide and hazel and she was fairly pretty.

"What of it?" the redhead continued, accepting the steaming brown drink from the waitress. The waitress seemed to give them a forced smile and walked stiffly away. She glanced once at Winry before a secret smile played on her ruby lips.

"I just wanted to know why you guys are jealous of her." The curly haired girl shrugged her shoulders as she reached around to grab her own drink.

"Jealous? Of that homely trash? All she can do is fix pieces of metal and flip her blond hair around like she's all that."

It was as if someone had pressed mute on the diner. All eyes looked to the redhead and glared. The viscous and untruthful insult was completely uncalled for. Most of the men in the diner had automail limbs, and nearly all the women had some knowledge of tools. They all were customers or friends of customers of the Rockbell family.

It was a tough place to live in Resembool, especially when the necrotizing fasciitis disease passed by the town many years ago. A leak in the pipes had lake water steaming into the water supply and bacteria manifesting. It had done many people harm, and countless had died. The Rockbells had been the people to go to when survivors needed new limbs. Instead of being shadowed by her famous husband, Winry was just as much a hero in the rual town.

"I think it's time you leave, and bring your blonde friend there with you." An older man, Mr. Pinchier, grumbled and pointed a shiny metal finger at them.

"I don't think so, old man. I have a right to be here just as much as everyone else. Why are you guys sticking up for that dopey blond? I spotted them on many occasions, and it seems like all they do is argue."

"Yeah, I see 'em argue a lot, too." The blonde finally spoke up in agreement.

"And just what do you think they were arguing about?" Mr. Pinchier raised his hairy white eyebrows. His wrinkled mouth tightened into a thin line, something he did when he wasn't pleased.

"Like I care? All I know is that he doesn't seem happy with her." The red-haired woman sniffed and took a sip of her coffee. She made a sour face, spit the contents out onto the floor and exclaimed in a shrill voice, "This is _disgusting_!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have pissed off the waitress, whose dad happens to have four automail limbs," the pretty girl beside Mr. Pinchier shrugged with her hands clasped.

"What! She'll sue!" The blonde yelled in an outrage.

"And I'm sure the judge, who just loves Mrs. Elric's apple pies, would be very pleased to settle your case," Mr. Pinchier winked, setting the whole diner in an uproar. Winry giggled into her mitten as tears made her crystal blue eyes sparkle. She was sure no one knew she was sitting in the diner with them. No one knew it was her, except maybe the waitress. It was a wonderful feeling to know so many would stick up for her when she wasn't there-or in her case, simply didn't want to-defend herself.

All of a sudden the door banged open and the bell tinkled in alarm. Winry's head snapped up to meet the golden gaze of her husband, and the tears misting her eyes finally fell. His hair was up in a simple ponytail and it was damp from the heavy snow. His trench coat was still dusted with the white powder as he loosened the red scarf clinging to his neck and smiled a genuine, happy smile. Everyone gasped when she rocketed out of her booth and nearly tackled the ex-alchemist, who wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and dived in for a kiss.

She couldn't explain how she felt when she was with Edward. She loved him. She loved Alphonse and had grown up with him too, and he was so nice to be around, but Edward was the little devil that sent her calm flame into an enormous wildfire. He had always been on her mind; he was always pulled at her heartstrings. None other compared. It was more than childhood friendship, and it was the best damn cliché out there.

"He looks pretty happy from where I'm sittin'," Mr. Pinchier mumbled with a sip of his coffee while the embarrassed, seething wenches rushed out of the diner.

* * *

**This was directed to all the EdWin haters. Yeah, they're childhood friends and its _cliché _for them to be together, but look at it this way: why didn't Winry fall for Alphonse if she wanted someone nice and kind and caring? Winry needs a guy who will challenge her, not coddle her. Edward needs a girl who will push him, not hug on him and love on him as if he were some new puppy. They both challenge each other, and Winry only picks arguments because she's either worried about his safety, or she's just messing with him and his temper takes it to the point of ridiculousness. It doesn't matter, they need each other.**

**If you don't like the couple then go back to watching the original FMA.**


End file.
